


Blind

by takemetolondon



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Blind AU, Fan - Freeform, Fanfic, Fiction, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, fan fiction, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry stylinson, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetolondon/pseuds/takemetolondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 days where Harry is blind, 1 where he is not. And Louis loved him through every single one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> a few disclaimers;
> 
> I have no experience with blindness, but I have done research on how they get around and how they cope with school, but do not take my word for anything. hope you like it. xooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxox

Have you ever put on a blindfold and pretended that you couldn't see? You probably bumped into things and got confused about which way you were going. But if you had to, you could get adjusted and learn to live without your sight. Harry Styles has done just that. He has found ways to learn, to work, and to play without seeing a thing. 

Harry was born February 1st, 1994 with a destroyed cornea. He was 3 weeks early, and his eyes didn't process correctly. There was a malfunction in the laboring process, and he was blind from then on. He has been a patient at the Royal Institute of Blind People ever since he was born. He spent his first 6 years of life in that hospital learning how to play with others, how to go to the bathroom, how to get food into his mouth with his own hands, how to spell and how to speak. He was basically raised in that hospital. He met another boy in there once named Liam, but he was only blind in one eye. He never stayed as much as Harry did. When Harry was 10, his mother requested a cornea transplant, and he was put on the bottom of the waiting list. 

 

He goes to Hadley Central High School in London, England. Personally, Harry thought that sending a blind boy with only his EP (Educational Persuit) to a highschool full of people who could see was a terrible idea. But, nonetheless, he never complained. He loved that he could listen to music and his mind would explode with pictures and colors he couldn't explain. He loved how he could be in a room full of chaos, and still be all to himself. He wasn't afraid of the dark, for he didn't know what light was. Harry was happy being blind. Of course he would rather be able to see, but he definitely favors sound over sight. And thats how he meets Louis.

 

Day 1: April 10th, 2012. 

18 year old Harry was sitting at a cafe with his friend 19 year old friend, Zayn. They were there on a Thursday to listen to the live performances the Cafe puts on once a week. Harry and Zayn met at a work party for his parents when they were 15 & 16\. The 2 bosys immediately clicked, and started talking about music and what it was like to be blind. Zayn never pittied Harry, or treated him different, and that's what Harry liked about Zayn. Zayn was gay. He would tell Harry about the beautiful boys he had seen at school that day, or at the mall when they would go out together. Harry always wanted to know what it was like to be able to see how beautiful boys were. Harry tapped his lips with his finger, and guided pastry he assumed was cinnamon flavored into his mouth. "Whoa." Zayn whispered. "What?" Harry said, his voice low, too. "The most beautiful boy just walked in with his 2 really hot friends." Zayn said. "Same old." Harry mumbled, taking another bite as he tapped his lips again. It seemed like Zaynw was always trying to get Harry to find someone, but Harry just wasn't interested in a relationship (half lying to himself, half not.) "Harry they're getting on the stage. They're going to sing." He said. Harry shrugged. "They won't be any good, none of the bands here ever are." And then music started. "I thought, I saw a girl brought to life. She was warm, she came around, she was dignified." Harry heard a voice sing. It was beautiful. "Okay, so the one singing right now is the beautiful one, he has brown, longish hair, his eyes are dark from what I can see, and he has a spot on his neck." He said. "Okay, next." Harry said, nodding to the music. "There's nothing where she used to lie, the conversation has run dry, that's what's going on, nothing's fine I'm torn." Another voice sang. It sounded thicker, but also lighter. He slid to his notes instead of hitting them right on, and for some odd reason, Harry liked it. "Okay, he's blond, he has light eyes, could be green or blue but I can't see from here." Zayn started. "Sounds Irish." Harry could tell by the way he said 'lie'. "Any others?" Harry said. They listening some more to the voice, and when the chorus ended, another voice began to sing. "So I guess the fortune teller's right, Should've seen just what there was, and not some holy light." It sang. It was higher, and more nasaly. Harry sat up in his chair. "Who's that one" He demanded. "He's short, but his bum is really good, um, his eyes are very bright, his hair is up in a quiff, looks about 20. He's looking at you." He said, his voice low. "Really?" he said, putting his face in one hand, resting his forehead on his cold palm to hide his eyes from the boy. "Harry, you've got to stop. You're a really good looking guy, just because you're blind doesn't mean that changes." Zayn rebutted, leaning in closer to Harry, who just sighed and took the last bite of his pastry. 

 

The song ended, and the room filled with sounds of cheering and applauding. "Harry, Harry, Harry they're walking towards us-" Zayn rushed, Harry shrugged. "I don't think you realize that I can't SEE THEM." Harry said, raising his voice as he joked. Zayn chuckled. "Let's get out of here." He said, standing up. Harry could hear Zayn stand up, so he stood up as well, but stepped right in front of someone. "Oh- wow I'm sorry." The voice said. Harry's stomach lurched. Of course he would make a fool of himself in front of the most beautiful singer on the planet. Zayn noticed the situation, and elbowed Harry. "I-it's okay." He said, stepping back so that the person could cross. "I'm Louis." He said, reaching his hand out to shake Harry's, who couldn't see his hand. Zayn quickly shook Louis' hand, and rested an elbow on Harry's shoulder. Louis made a confused face, but smiled at Zayn anyways. Zayn leaned forward. "blind" he mouthed to Louis, who just made a face of realization and nodded. "Really?" He mouthed back. Zayn nodded. "Um, I'm Harry." He said, running a hand through his hair. "You guys seem cool, do you want to come hang out with me and a few friends?" Louis asked, staring at Harry, just because he knew he couldn't see him. Zayn saw, and chuckled. "Sound okay, Harry?" He asked. "Y-yeah, yeah." Harry nodded in reply as Zayn led him to another table.

 

"Here we are, boys" Louis said. "Hi, I'm Niall." a very Irish voice said. "Hi." Harry said. Zayn was silent as he looked into another pair of deep brown eyes. "H-hi, I'm Zayn." He studdered. "Hey Zayn." another voice chuckled. "I'm Liam." Harry could feel Zayn getting nervous. "I'm Harry." He said. "Harry, are you okay, I think you have something in your eyes-" Niall started. Harry chuckled. "No, I'm blind. But it's okay." He said, as he felt a hand pressed against his lower back, and it wasn't Zayn's. "It's okay, Harry" He heard Louis say. Harry smiled and nodded. "It sure is."

 

Day 2, June 7th 2012:

 

The 5 boys connected real well. They hung out constantly, and texted eachother often. Except for Harry, who would just have Zayn call Louis off of his phone. None of them quite got on like Harry and Louis, though. They had known eachother for about 2 weeks and were already best friends. They would cuddle while watching movies and talk about everything. Harry felt like he knew Louis for his whole life, and Louis felt the same. It wasn't weird being best friends with a blind boy, but it did take some getting used to. 

All 5 boys were at Zayn's place, at about 9 'o' clock at night on a Wednesday. School had just gotten out, which meant Harry and Niall had just graduated high school. They couldn't feel more free than they did right then. The boys laid on the grass, and talked about Niall's recent girlfriend named Macy. She was brunette, and had dark brown eyes. The boys hadn't met her yet, but Niall knew they would like her. "Harry, if you were to favor one trait about a certain someone, what would it be?" Liam asked. Harry sighed. "Their looks" He said, sarcastically. The boys chuckled. "I'm being serious" Liam laughed. "I like someone who's funny." Harry said hesitantly, 100% directed to Louis. 

Harry had known Louis for 2 months now, and beside their intense friendship, Harry liked Louis. He liked his attitude, the way he treated Harry the same as every one else, they way he called him "love" and "babe", the way he felt when they hugged goodbye. Harry wanted more Louis.

 

The day they met, Louis and Harry sat at a table as Harry asked questions about what Louis looked like. "I have blue eyes, I'm not the thinnest chap around, my hair needs cut.." He trailed off. "Well I bet you are absolutely beautiful." Harry smirked, tapping a finger on the table. 

"Funny, huh?" Louis questioned Harry has they all lay in the grass. "I can be funny." Louis said questioningly. Harry's heart jumped in his chest. "You are funny, Lou." He said, his fingers itching to touch Louis' who's were just a few inches away. But, he restrained. "Shut up." Liam, Zayn and Niall all said together. The boys fell into bits of laughter. 

"Guys, can me and Liam tell you something?" Zayn asked, after minutes of silence. "Yeah anything." Niall said. There was a pause. "We're dating" Liam stated. The other 3 boys sat up. "I didn't even know you liked boys, Liam." Harry said, smiling. "Not usually.. But Zayn, Zayn's different." "Well, that's good, I really hope it all works out for you, you're cute together." Niall said. They laid back down. "I like boys, too, Liam." Harry sighed. "We know, Harry" The 4 other boys said, as they started to laugh again.

 

Day 3: July 26th 2012. 

Zayn and Liam really wanted to go see a movie. Niall was at a soccer game with Macy, so that left Louis and Harry. They were laying on Louis' bed in his flat when Harry spoke. "What does candy look like?" He asked, as Louis' laid his head on his chest. "Depends. What kind?" He rebutted. "Um- oh chocolate." Harry said, playing with Louis' hair. "Dark. Just dark." He said, curling into Harry's touch. Harry was in love. "Like me." Harry jokingly replied. Louis sat up. "No, not like you. You're pretty. You have really nice eyes, even if I can hardly seen the green under them." Louis mumbled. "What does green feel like?" Harry asked, his voice low and quiet, almost as if it were a whisper. "Have you smelt a forest, or pine trees?" He asked. "Yeah, a few times." Harry said. "It's like that. It feels like nature and clean air. Like you could just curl up into it and set up a tent." Louis said. Harry chuckled. Louis scoot closer to Harry, setting his hand on top of the blind boy's. Harry couldn't see how close Louis was, but he could feel his breath on his lips. "Have you ever kissed someone?" Louis asked. Harry chuckled lightly. "Who would kiss a blind boy?" He asked. There was a pause. A silence. Almost like a hesitation. "I would." Louis said, as he leaned forward a bit. They're lips brushed. Harry pulled his hand away from Louis, and his heart shattered as he thought Harry was going to pull away, but grabbed Louis' waist instead. "then do it." Harry dared, his heart slamming against his chest. So louis did. he put a hand on Harry's side, and pressed their lips together. Harry slid his hands up to Louis' jaw, as Louis went up on his knees to get more of Harry's lips. They nibbled at eachother's lips and kitten-licked eahother's mouths for a good 3 minutes before they split apart. "I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you in that stupid cafe." Louis said out of breath. "you have no idea" Harry gasped out a reply. 

 

Day 4; November 16th, 2012. 

Louis and Harry had been dating for 6 months. They were sitting on Harry's bed, and decided to watch a movie, when really Harry would just "listen". "What movie should we watch??" Louis asked. "I don't know, I can't watch it anyways." Harry joked. Louis sighed. He was getting sick of Harry constantly joking about being blind, and how he always brought it up. "I know." He replied, harshly. Harry noticed. "U-um sorry?" He said, awkwardly. "You always joke about it, Harry. I don't find it funny, I know you don't, no one else does, I know you're blind, I know you can't see movies, that isn't what I asked, please stop bringing it up." He said. Harry's throat felt too thick to speak. "It's my life, Louis, I can't just not bring it up." Harry argued, as Louis got off the bed to look through movies. "Don't guilt trip me." Louis said, sitting on the floor as he shuffled through movies. "Okay." Harry shut down. "For God's sakes, Harry, you always do this. Some body says something that might offend you, and you just shut off. You go completely silent and you disappear,it's childish and dramatic!" Louis said, standing up. "God, Louis what is your deal!?" Harry started. "I don't-" "No, Louis, you do this all the time, just because you're 2 years older doesn't mean that I'm your little brother, I'm your boyfriend, and yeah, sucks for you because you have a blind boyfriend, but there is nothing I can do, and let me tell you, if there was something I could do, I would do it so fast, I'd kill to see movies, to see you, and Zayn and Liam and Niall, and If Macy is as pretty as Niall says. But, I can't, and as much as it sucks for you, it sucks even worse for me, you are darkness to me Louis, I don't know what my own mother looks like, I had to ask you what green was! I'd kill to see, Louis, God I really would, but I can't, and if it really bothers you that much, I apologize. Yeah, it sucks so bad, but I have to joke about it so I don't feel like one of the most disabled people in the world." Harry spilled, as he started to cry. He cursed to himself as he wiped his eyes. "Harry..." Louis sighed. Harry just rested his elbows on his legs and put one hand on his forehead. Louis climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders. "I wouldn't want you any different. I'd rather you joke than be miserable. I'm sorry. Okay?" He said, apologetically. Harry shook his head. "I'm just being dramatic" He mumbled. Louis brought him in closer, and got on his knees so he was taller than Harry. "Look up at me, please." Louis said. Harry sighed, and kept his remark to himself as he sheepishly looked up. "Oh babe." Louis said, as he wiped away his tears. "I kind of like the white in your eyes. It's like snow." He said, kissing Harry's lips lightly. Harry smiled lightly and brought Louis down for another kiss. Louis smirked, and bit Harry's bottom lip, as Harry shut his eyes. "I love you" Harry accidentally slipped. Louis' heart could've exploded. They never said those words before. It seems crazy, since its been 6 months, but they really haven't. They're too special to waste. "I love you more" Louis said against Harry's now smiling lips.

 

Day 5; February 1st, 2013. Harry's 19th birthday.

 

Louis and Harry had been dating for nearly a year.hey went on dates, they searched for colleges together, and gave eachother the New Years kiss. Harry asked Louis what snow looked like, and what Christmas looked like, how everyone looked when they were drunk and partying. Harry always imagines what Louis looks like. How he would crinkle his nose, or those constant habits he had that Harry could never catch because he was blind. There were times when Louis wished so bad that Harry could see. That he and Harry could be normal couple, that could go to the movies and go out to eat without Louis having to guide him like a lost puppy. But, he still loved Harry for Harry. 

Harry woke up on a Saturday morning, as he realized it was his birthday. He wasn't big on birthdays. What do you get a blind boy, cologne and candy? Maybe a card, if you read it out loud to them, which is always awkward. "Harry, time to get ready! Your friends are coming over for a party soon!" His mum yelled. Harry groaned and rolled out of bed. He just wanted some cake. 

 

4 hours later, he was sat downstairs at a table with Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Macy, Josh and Sam. They all threw gifts at Harry, most of which made sounds, smelt good or tasted good. All of them finished a whole cake and a carton of ice cream. They sat around and played stupid games, ate too much food, and laughed a bit too loud. At the end of the day, Harry was so whipped over Louis and then they were all gone. 

Harry was in his bed that night, a smile on his face as he neared sleep. He heard a knock on his door. "Harry?" His mum whispered. "I'm awake" Harry said, as his mum shut the door. He felt the bed slope down as he sat up in bed. "So, I know I didn't get you much for your birthday." She started. "No, mum-" He interrupted. "Let me finish." She silenced him. "Do you want to see Louis?" She asked. "Yeah-yeah but I see him every day?" He said. "I mean really see him." There was a /long/ pause. "Mum" he said, testingly. She started chuckling to herself. "They got a cornea, Harry." She said. "No, mum, no, you're lying" He started to laugh to himself, as he covered his mouth, the biggest smile spread on his face. "I'm serious, hun. I wanted to tell you tonight, because they called me in January, said your surgery was February 2nd, and I wanted to surprise you for your birthday." She said. "I'm not going to be blind anymore?" Harry asked, his voice nearly gone from shock. "You'll be able to see, honey." She said, smiling. Harry started laughing harder, and threw himself towards his mums voice. She hugged him tightly as his laughter turned into sobs. His smile was hurting his cheeks as he managed to say "T-thank you so much," She pulled back. "But don't tell Louis. I've got it all planned out, You'll get your surgery, Louis will think you got a check up, he'll come see you, and bam, you'll see him." She said, excitedly. "Mum, this is so great, I'm going to see my friends, and the sky, and the grass, and you, and I'll be able to go to college, and be with Louis forever, and I know what I'll look like- mum oh my god" He cried into his hand. Anne wiped away the tears in her eyes as she kissed Harry goodnight. "Sleep well, babe" She said, as she closed the door and left. Harry still couldn't contain his happiness. He couldn't tell anyone, he wanted it to be a surprise but he COULD NOT keep it to himself, but he was going to have to..

 

Day 6; February 2nd. 

"Harry, it's 7, your appointment is in an hour" But before his mum could finish the words, Harry was already out of bed. He was showered and dressed in 30 minutes, and was ready to go. "Jeez, slow down, buddy, take a seat and eat some breakfast." She said. Harry took 14 steps from the bathroom to the kitchen and began to eat as fast as he could. "Come on mum, we don't want to be late!" He said, as his mum slowly lead him out to the car. The car ride felt longer than it should have been, but they made it with 5 minutes to spare. Once they got inside the waiting room, Harry's hands were trembling.

He was going to see Louis. And his mum. And himself. And the sky. And lemonade. And his house. And his bed. His thoughts were interrupted by his name being called.  
"I'll be right there the whole time." His mum mumbled when Harry tightly grabbed her hand. "I know I'm 19, but I'm scared." Harry admitted as he was blindly lead to a room where they had him change into a gown. They led him into a big white room, with a window and chairs. He started trembling once again. "Okay, Harry, how are you?" The Dr. asked. "I'm excited." Harry gushed. The doctor chuckled. "I bet you are." He said. "Alright, lay down on here," He helped Harry into the chair and laid them back. He set a webbed mask over his face. "Alright, this might bug you at first but once we put you out, you'll be alright." He said, his voice muffled from his face guard. Harry nodded. "We're going to plug you into some machines real quick, and then we'll put you out!" He continued. Harry's heart raced as he saw the yellow cup come over his mouth. He drifted off to sleep. 

He imagined colors in his sleep. He imagined how Louis would look, and how Zayn and Liam and Niall looked. He imagined everything he wanted to.

 

Hours later, Harry opened his eyes. His heart nearly exploded at what he saw. Blackness. The heart monitor started to beep quicker as his heart raced. It didnt work he thought. "Um" He started. His mouth was covered. He was about to freak out. "Harry, you're awake!" His mum said. "Mum, it didn't work I can't see" He said, as he went to grab his face. Oh. There was a wrap around all of his head. Harry's face burned red with embarrassment. She just chuckled and called in the doctor, who started to talking to Harry. "Okay, we're going to slowly take off the cast. If anything is too bright, let us know and we'll put it back. We sometimes have to do it little by little." He explained. Harry nodded as he felt the doctor picking at the edge of his cast. Harry's heart was pumping so fast. He was breathing heavily, his hands were sweaty and his mouth was dry. One layer of the bandage was removed, he could feel. His eyes stayed squeezed shut. He felt another layer unwrap, and heard a muffled sob come from his mum. "I'm so proud, honey" She whimpered. Harry smiled, but kept his eyes shut. He felt his face suddenly was clean of cast. Naked. 

He slowly opened his eyes, and shut them again from the brightness. He started to cry as he chuckled. "So that's what light is" He said. His mum laughed as she sobbed, and Harry cracked his eyes open again. He squinted as they adjusted. What he saw he could not put into words. He could see colors. White. Black. Red. Blue. He sa the doctor. Harry smiled hugely as tears fell down his cheeks. He took in the colors of the wall. "Sir, which one is green" He asked, tears streaming down his cheeks. He pointed to a picture on the wall of a green hill. "This is green." He said. Harry started to cry harder. "Mum, I can see" He said. He turned his head to the left and saw a beautiful woman. He continued to cry as his mum rushed and hugged him tightly. "You're so beautiful, mum" He cried. "You should see yourself." She said. Harry laughed. He was handed a mirror and looked into it. He saw green eyes full of tears, and pink lips and curls. "I can't believe this" He said, crying. The doctor and his mum laughed. "Can I go surprise my friends now?" Harry asked. "We'd like to run a few tests before you go, just to make sure everything is solid and 100% ready for you." He said. "Okay, thank you thank you thank you so much" Harry said, as he handed the mirror back. He looked down at his hands, and at the ceiling. He looked out the window, and saw the sky. He saw lots of white, but mainly, he saw. He could see. Harry Styles wasn't blind anymore. He could see everything. He felt like screaming. He saw the way the water condensed on the side of his water glass, he saw the clock ticking, and how he had a freckle on his arm that he didn't even know about. He was crying so much, and he wasn't even embarrassed because he could see. He could see each hair on his arm, and each line on his hand. He could see the ceiling fan spin, and- Louis, he had to see Louis. 

"Can we take the tests please." Harry asked, smiling hugely. He nodded, as they unplugged Harry from the monitors, and walked him down to another room. He smiled as he looked at the pictures on the wall. "This is so weird" He said, his happiness leaking into his voice. His mum held his hand. He passed other people, and looked at them "Everyone is so beautiful" He said. His mum and the doctor laughed. He looked at eveything. 

They finished his tests, and he was in his red car that he wanted to look at so much. He saw the color of his clothes, and his brown shoes, and all the restaurants and the people on the sidewalks. When they reached the house, he had to bite his lips to keep from screaming. He swung open the door and gasped. "This is so weird." He said. Anne cried the whole way home, and she still was. "Wow." He said, as he walked through each room, counted each step, looked at each picture of him when he was little, looked at each peace of furniture, looked in every room, and finally got to his room. He opened the door. He saw his room for the first time. He looked at everything at least 5 times. He looked outside his window "Mum, call Louis over." He said. She did so, and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Hey Louis, Harry wants you to come over, are you busy?" She asked into the phone. She smiled. "Awesome, see you in a few. Alright, see you. Bye bye" She said, hanging up the phone. Harry's stomach churned. "He's going to be so beautiful, mum" He said. She chuckled. "He'll be here soon. I'll be in the kitchen" She said, kissing his forehead and walking out the door. Harry looked around his room, at each poster he never saw, at the dresser he hit his foot on every single time he walked in the room, at his closet doors that were once so dark. He looked at everything until he heard the front door open. He swallowed deeply, and opened a few drawers of his dressers and looked at more pictures and colognes. "Hey, Anne. Is Harry just in his room?" He asked. "Yes he is" I heard her say. She was trying not to smiled too much, Harry just knew. He heard footsteps in the hallway, and he faced the door, as he looked at movies on his desk. The door opened, and Louis came in. Harry's heart slammed in his rib cage. "Hey babe" Louis said. Harry turned around and smiled at Louis. His breath was immediately taken form him. "You are beautiful whoa" Harry immediately spilled. "Harry? Are you- are you looking at me?" He said. "You better believe I am." Harry smirked. Louis smiled so wide, and Harry thought he could faint. Louis immediately threw himself at Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck. Louis laughed into Harry's neck. "I got surgery this morning." He said. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Louis laughed. "I didn't now til last night." Harry said. Harry grabbed Louis' shoulders and stepped back. "I just want to look at you" He said. Louis blushed, but continued giggling again. "You're shorter than I thought" Harry said. Louis laughed and hit him "You're supposed to say nice things!" he joked. Harry pulled Louis closer and kissed his forehead gently. "You are the most beautiful thing I've seen today, and I have seen so many beautiful things" Harry murmured against Louis' head. "I love you so much" Louis said into Harry's neck as they hugged again. "I love you so much more." Harry replied.

 

Zayn, Liam, and Niall came over later that night. First came in a blond boy, who saw Harry and could see that Harry was looking into his eyes. "Niall, I'm not going to lie, that's not how I pictured you at all." Harry shouted into Niall's shoulder after they collided in a massive hug. He pulled away and saw 2 boys standing in the doors. "Harry, your eyes look alot greener-" Said Liam. "Liam, you look so cute" He said, as they hugged. "Man, Zayn, why do you get to be so hot" Harry laughed as he hugged his best friend.

That night, the boys all cuddled up into blankets and looked at the stars outside. It was freezing cold, but no one cared, because Harry could see the stars, and Harry could see them, Harry could see his boyfriend and Harry could see the moon. No one cared because Harry Styles could finally see.


End file.
